


caught & compromised

by monicaposh



Series: varchie college series [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: College Varchie, F/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Riverdale Kink Week, Smut, Varchie!Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicaposh/pseuds/monicaposh
Summary: Written for Riverdale Kink Week, Theme Six: Author's Choice (Masturbation)Archie and Veronica have a couple busy weeks apart, so they indulge themselves. Read for the rest. Enjoy!





	caught & compromised

Veronica lays across her tufted chaise as the rain pitter-patters against the big glass windows of their somewhat new apartment. The winter nights have been so cold in the city, even more so when she’s alone, but she’s grateful for not having to work late.

The new loft she shares with Archie isn’t huge, Veronica actually prefers the term, _ cozy._ It even has a tiny fireplace, not real of course.

They’ve settled in nicely and it’s perfect for _ them_.

Plus, it’s _ all theirs_.

After an excruciatingly long day, she’s lost in a French romance novel and missing her Archiekins.

He’s been in Riverdale for their winter break while hers was sadly cut two weeks short. She’s been working tirelessly, but determinedly, through her internship at Vogue. Veronica is a go getter and she’ll do whatever she can to ensure her resume stays polished.

Even if that meant less time at home with her family and friends.

Even if that meant two weeks, an extremely long and lonely two weeks, without her man.

_ Only one more day.  
_

Classes don’t resume until next week for spring term so in the little window of time she’s not running all over the fashion district in her Louboutins, she takes time for herself. New York Fashion Week is quickly approaching and she can’t lose her focus.

Tonight, she’s already treated herself to a much-needed evening of pampering; from a cucumber face mask to a fresh manicure to a full body honey scrub and soak. She poured a glass of merlot, lit a few candles and threw some light jazz on the speakers Archie set up around the apartment.

It also makes her feel a little less lonely.

Now her garnet silk robe feels unbelievably soft against her smooth legs while the air feels a little stuffier.

She settles in and reads each passage, Archie constantly penetrating the back of her mind, becoming hotter by the second.

Dipping a hand beneath the luxurious fabric she trails her fingers down, their steamy and passionate last night together replaying over and over while she mindlessly flips the page.

She’s tempted by the wine. Or the novel. Or maybe from missing Archie. But she doesn’t care when her middle finger starts circling her clit, _ needing this itch to be scratched._

Veronica feels hot when she pulls her bottom lip between her teeth.

Just like Archie usually does.

Her hips start rolling when her chest feels flush, forgetting about the wine and discarding the novel; thinking only of her boyfriend and how badly she wants him.

Slipping a finger inside, she hums in pleasure wishing he were here.

It feels like forever since his rough hands have caressed every bare curve and crevice of her body and she needs it now more than ever. She’s fantasizing about his hot tongue sending her over the cliffs of passion, craving it like never before.

Veronica contemplates calling him just to hear his voice, maybe asking him to talk dirty to her while she gets herself off.

_ It’s so hot in here.  
_

Her vision goes a little hazy when she starts to overheat, approaching her destination and blocking out her surroundings; completely missing the chime of the front door’s sensor.

Veronica nearly screams at the figure in the doorway, but then his red hair calms her racing heart and she can barely believe he’s _ here, _not conjured from her imagination.

She wants to jump into his arms or slap him for scaring her, but she’s too caught up in pleasure; even more so now that he’s back.

“Fuck, Ronnie.” He stares with a heaving chest at the sight of her, predatorily moving closer like an animal to its prey.

She’s flustered instantly taking him in shamelessly. He stands before her like a dream, dripping wet from the rain and penetrating eyes feasting on her like he’s been famished for weeks.

“Archie,” she breathes out in moan and frustration.

In a second he’s kneeling in front of her, gaze running wild up and down her figure. “I decided to surprise you, I couldn’t wait another day.” He cups her head and steers her up to him, moving his hand down to take over for her. “I’m so fucking glad I didn’t.”

His lips crash onto hers and it feels like the breaking of waves all over her body, reacting to his touch like she has for years, so mind blowing every single time.

Veronica can’t control her hands as they run all over his body, needing to feel every single bit of his warm skin. When her touch leaves his arms, they move to his torso, currently covered in cotton.

She whines with his mouth on her neck, tugging on his soaked shirt to get it off his body. He looks up at her with a smirk, pulling it off and shaking out his wet hair carelessly.

Normally she would scold him for acting like such a child, _ or a dog_, but right now he looks so delectable she can’t help but hold her tongue, running it over her lips instead.

She sits up into his embrace and kisses him with an open mouth, fingers running through his hair.

Veronica has always loved kissing Archie, but when it’s been days apart, he kisses her like he’s desperate, and she loves how much he’s missed her; how much he wants her.

And it never ceases to surprise her how much she wants him, too.

When they’re out of breath, he just holds her, panting and smiling with his dimples on full display and his forehead pressed to hers.

She leans back on her elbows when he resituates on the carpet, eyes never leaving her. Veronica could stare at him forever, the brightness of his hair, the firm muscles under soft skin, and_ God, that smile.  
_

He’s back on her, hands framing her face softly. “I love you.”

\--

Veronica looks like the embodiment of his dreams, she always does. But after weeks without her, it’s even more surreal. Her body looks _ perfect _ in the red fabric billowing around her curves, he could just stare at her forever. He loves her glossy raven hair, her bare face between his palms and the fire in her eyes; he loves her more than anything in the world.

And right now, he just wants to show her.

Dropping his hands from her face, he stands to slide his jeans off and step out of his boxers, not wanting the wet, constricting material clinging to his body anymore.

Archie nudges her onto her back, posed up on the plush pillows and hastily unties her robe. He leans down to kiss all over the exposed skin of her stomach, _ her smooth tan skin_.

His thumbs start rubbing at her hips and sensually moving down in little circles.

Veronica starts keening at his touch, he knows where she’s most sensitive. He also knows she’s a little tipsy when he eyes the red wine on the end table and the deep flush across her breasts.

The pad of his thumb lands on her clit, circling it slowly as he moves in time with her hips. His mouth suckles at her neck, kissing across her collarbone.

Lingering on her nipples for a few seconds, drunk off the sounds she’s making, he wraps his free arm around her waist. He pulls her a little closer and lowers his mouth where she wants him most.

Shaking in his hold, Veronica tugs at his hair as he runs his tongue up and down her slit. It only propels him further when his name falls from her lips every few seconds.

He can’t help but moan at her taste when it trickles out of her as she climaxes.

Archie crawls up her body, making quick work of hitching her legs around his waist. One arm supports her bottom while his free hand cradles her head to his chest. He lifts her up and carries her over to their bed.

She pushes his matted hair out of his eyes and off his forehead, an angelic smile on her face as she looks into his eyes. She leans in to peck his lobe and whispers an _ I missed you, Archiekins.  
_

Veronica moves across his neck with her lips, kissing and nipping all over.

_ Boy, did he miss her.  
_

He sits down on the bed, holding her close in his lap. Veronica takes no time aligning her hips on his and easing down onto him, rock hard for her.

As always, they’re consumed by this heat between them, the pleasure of loving each other.

Veronica rolls her hips slowly, adjusting to his stretch.

In a matter of seconds, she’s riding him and moaning at the ceiling.

She’s rubbing her bare chest against his with each flick of her hips, making Archie groan when he feels her hardened nipples grazing his skin. He can’t get his hands everywhere he wants them, never having quite enough of her.

She’s so sexy rocking her body against his. He tugs at her hair and slaps her ass, watching as the orgasm starts to take her.

Moving his hips to help her ride it out, hand moving to the curve of her lower back, he watches in awe as she throws her head back in pleasure. Her neck is exposed to him while his thumb is in place, rubbing her to release. 

\---- ---- ----

It’s been a frigid February in Manhattan, especially when she’s constantly on the go. Veronica’s internship has hit its peak as they conclude New York Fashion Week.

Truthfully, it’s strange to be on the other side of it now, considering she always used to sit front row while being gifted with couture.

Though, it’s been very rewarding to show off her skills amongst the other interns. They also seem a little jealous when the designers addressed her, an intern, on a first name basis.

It’s been a lot of work the last few months scrambling around but she’s so proud of what she’s accomplished.

Even Anna told her she was impressed with her work ethic.

But she also knows she’s been neglecting her boyfriend. Archie is the most supportive person in her life, lifting her up every single day.

But lately, even with his big smile telling her he’s _ fine_, she knows her absence is taking a toll on him, maybe on them.

It’s late on Valentine’s Day, and they knew she would be working late so they decided to be spontaneous with dinner reservations just before midnight. She knows how much he loves this Hallmark holiday, always gifting her with the cliché gifts she has come to love over the last several years.

In high school, he would leave a heartfelt letter in her locker and serenade her with his guitar. Now, he still pours his heart out and strums a song for her but they’re able to spend the _ whole _ night together and even spring to go out for a fancier dinner.

Truthfully, it just wouldn’t be Valentine’s Day without flowers, chocolate and hot sex with her lover.

Besides, what can she say? He’s brought out the hopeless romantic in her.

She hasn’t eaten much today, the growl of her belly reminding her. But right now, she’s just hungry for Archie.

Veronica crosses the street, clutching her coat and pulling her scarf higher when the gust of wintry air hits her in the face.

With the bitter wind still biting at her cheeks, she quickly makes her way to their building, hurrying inside and catching the closing elevator.

She takes out her keys and opens the front door, roses and chocolates already on the table next to a fresh bottle of merlot, making her heart flutter. His guitar is propped next to the table with a red card that says _ Ronnie. _ Said heart is now in a puddle on their faux hardwood floor.

Clutching her coveted silver locket to her chest, she scans the apartment for any sign of him.

“Archiekins?” she calls to no response.

Discarding her heels and shrugging out of her many layers, she makes her way further into the apartment, towards the bathroom when she finally hears water running from their shower. He sounds like he’s humming or singing lowly, so she decides to surprise him, moving in the direction of billowing steam.

Her feet are freezing against the bathroom tiles, making her even more excited to get in there with him.

She sees Archie behind the curtain, a shadow in the fog. Stripping down to nearly nothing, she unclasps the pearls around her wrist and stops.

Veronica freezes at the next noise she hears. It’s a noise she knows well, one _ she _ usually causes. She’s turned on in a second, no longer freezing but scorching at the sound of him.

Next there’s a muffled _ Ronnie _ followed by a groan, getting her even hotter.

In all the years they’ve been together, Veronica has _ never _ caught him in the act. But she’s heard him over the phone and thought about it on more than a few occasions.

Kinking an eyebrow, she pulls back the curtain and meets his startled face. His face is blushing furiously while his hand leaves its position around his cock.

She steps in slowly, pulling the curtain shut behind her quickly to not let out any steam.

Though she knows there will be plenty once they start touching.

“There you are,” she coos, tip toeing up to kiss him. He’s hard against her belly, igniting that fire inside her. Feeling herself getting wetter by the second, in every way, she just wants to watch him come undone for her; call out her name in pleasure like she just heard him doing.

Pulling her by the elbows, he aligns their bodies closer under the water. Cupping her face lovingly, he meets her for a scorching kiss.

Soon, he’s touching her everywhere he can, roaming all up and down her curves. She loves it when he gets so handsy. It feels like it’s been forever since they’ve done this, and she’s so happy in this moment.

She wants to worship this man who holds her whole heart all night, the one who treats her like a queen every single day.

He rolls her nipples between his rough fingers and she knows _ this _ is the perfect Valentine’s Day; getting lost in sensation with the one she loves so much.

\----

He never thought he’d be kissing her like this when he got in the shower, hands on her body like he’d envisioned just seconds prior.

Archie has wanted, _ actually needed_, Veronica so badly the last few days but she’s been so busy. He does wake up every single day as the luckiest man in the world, having her in his arms and kissing that beautiful smile before he’s even thinking clearly.

But he’s been craving her like crazy and between all the classes, extracurriculars and internship she’s juggling, most of her time is taken up.

And he’s fine with that, never wanting to get in the way of her dreams.

She finally has a little down time for the next few days and Archie cannot wait to spend them with her.

It’s perfect timing for Valentine’s Day, his favorite holiday. An entire day he’s allowed to be cheesy and profess his love and nobody can call him out on it.

They’re spending the whole night together with plans_ just for them _ . And he’ll be damned if he doesn’t take advantage of being with her all night, with all of tomorrow for rest.

He does feel a little embarrassed, being caught jacking off by his girlfriend, but now he’s even more turned on when her naked body is rubbing up against his.

Having walked in on Veronica a few weeks back he knows this could get _ really _ fun.

Plus, he’s been so fucking horny he did _ not _ want to blow it so quick tonight when they’re finally together again. And he’s been planning on a marathon reunion.

He _ knows _ what she does to him.

Thirty seconds ago, he was stroking himself, thinking of her bent over in the shower with her ass out for him. He was calling out her name and now she’s _ here_, standing naked in the shower with him wearing only his heart on her chest.

He almost came just _ seeing _ her.

Her hand wraps around his neck, nails scratching at his nape, as she brings him in for a second searing kiss. He moans against her mouth when their tongues meet. Feeling her nipples harden under his touch is _ almost _ his undoing, along with the sinful sound she lets out with it.

She brings one hand down to stroke him, taking over his previous position. He loves feeling her tiny hand wrapped around his dick; her touch sending him over the fucking edge.

Veronica pulls back to look up into his eyes, she’s so small without her heels. He curls his hands around her waist when she pecks him quickly before peppering kisses down his neck and chest.

His head hits the tiles behind him, succumbing to the pleasure of her mouth.

She kisses down his abs with her tongue and he trembles at the feel of her pouty lips on him. Scratching lightly up his thighs, she starts biting at his hips.

Veronica kneels on the porcelain and plants feather light kisses across the base of his dick.

Her fingers trace up and down his erection, making him twitch at her touch. She giggles a little and he can’t help but smile.

Her tongue finally comes in contact with the head, licking hotly over the top. Veronica wraps one hand around the base of him, pumping a little as she goes, while the other plays with his balls, making him quiver.

Archie bites his lip when she takes him in her mouth fully, not spending much time teasing like she normally does. Meeting her big brown eyes as she locks her gaze on him feels so intimate, _ so hot_, watching her suck him harder and faster every second.

She’s bobbing her head and starts making wet noises with her mouth and he's about to fucking lose it. She moans with him still between her lips, sending chills up his spine. He grips her wet black hair and holds it firmly to fuck her mouth like he’s been fantasizing about the last few weeks.

Veronica holds his ass while she moves rapidly back and forth, taking him deeper down her throat. He feels the animalistic growl rising in his chest as he lets go completely in her mouth, leaning back against the shower wall defeatedly.

\--

She feels safe and small when he wraps her up in a fluffy towel. She’s hungry and still horny, just wanting to be with him all night now that it’s theirs.

Padding closely behind him into their bedroom, she pushes past him and plops down on the bed.

Veronica looks up at him and reaches her arms out, silently asking for him to join her. He does what she wants, like always, and smiles as he pulls her close.

Snuggling on to his warm skin, lips over his heart, she traces the planes of his firm chest. Veronica decides to offer the suggestion that’s been brewing in her mind the last few minutes. “Let’s go out tomorrow, Archiekins. It’s cold outside, I just want to order food and ravish you in front of the fireplace.”

He chuckles at that and she smiles, watching as his ears redden when he reaches over to his nightstand and opens the Postmates app on his phone. 

-

**Author's Note:**

> Fic four for kink week, what did you think? 
> 
> Thank you, as always, for reading. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Stay tuned for the next installment of the varchie college series. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @monicaposh


End file.
